M10 - Tsunami (Part 2)
Waves flood over the beach, swallowing all in their path… except for Alaric and the others assembled around Ryūjin. Just as the tsunami is about to hit them, the Lugia summons a pale blue shield around everyone, eyes gleaming, and brings them farther away, at the foot of the hill overlooking the swamped beach. The shield fades away, Ryūjin collapsing weakly, and Wei-Guang watches helplessly as his fleet is destroyed, unable to act or speak. Everyone else is just as affected, trying to regain their footing in the wake of the teleportation -- and it is Shino who breaks the silence first. : (worriedly gritting his teeth) Such wanton destruction could only mean one thing: the seal has been broken, the ancient kami awakened. : (rising unsteadily to his feet) Ōyamazumi… : Father, please, stay still! : Not while I yet breathe... Clear a path, my son, I must defend Sazanami from this monster... : The mortals that survived Ōyamazumi’s attack are panicking, they’ll trample you for sure!! Omori-sama, with me!! Both Shino and Kairyuu hurry along the coastline, using wind and water to keep the half-drowned armies back. Ryūjin walks towards his ancient foe, hiding his limp as best he can… but the Lugia doesn’t make it far, falling to his knees, and Otohime gasps, stretching to reach him. : B-Brother, I do not have the strength to help Father up! : Uhh, right!! Coming!! As the Gyarados and Milotic work together to support Ryūjin, Shino launches one last Razor Wind at the frantic armies then hurries back to the others, prepared to defend them against the masses (not to mention the giant fish beyond the harbor). : This isn’t working: we must send a message to Hoori, he and the Sea Sage need to come here as soon as possible. : Wakana! Where’s Wakana? As if on cue, both Wakana and Takeshi fly in, the Fearow a little more wobbly than his wife. : I’m here, Katsumi-sama. : Sho needs you to find Hoori and make sure he and the Sea Sage come to the battlefield, on the double! : Out of the question! To fly in open view of that thing--! : (pecking a quick kiss on Takeshi’s cheek) If my son can fly through this weather, so can I. Don’t forget, dear, I trained him. Takeshi nods briskly, blushing under his feathers, and the Unfezant darts back towards the town. But sheets of rain block her from sight, and Isas’ skin sparks with tiny jolts of electricity as he flings an arm around him expressively. : Bpo, brpat blo blee blo blblrpt brep blzzzh? : He says, “So, what do we do about the fish?” : We must stop Ōyamazumi at all costs. He may be out in the ocean, but the reach of his destruction knows no bounds. Should he not be kept in check, we will surely be-- : (not pointing to the Kyogre) Brep BROPTTPR blzzh... No one needs Raiju to translate: floating on his back in the now-submerged beach is Shogo, flapping his fins and laughing joyously. Even as some soldiers struggle to swim back to land, the Whiscash laps around them, jumping in the water with the energy of a ‘mon half his age. As he makes his way towards the new shoreline, he swims up against the unconscious Kenta underwater, and he dives down to push his assistant to the hill, tossing him up onto dry land before turning back to the ocean with excited claps. : Oh Kenta-san, you MUST wake up and see this WONDROUS sight! My greatness in battle must of woken Ōnamazu, my gloooorious ancestor! : Ah yes, he had to have sensed my commitment, my DRIVE, and having been assured that not ALL of Sazanami’s warriors are useless, was able to break free from that accursed seal put on him by that traitor and false patron! : But now! Now we shall emerge victorious, eliminating all threats once and for all, both here AND beyond! Ōnamazu shall be established as the true patron, and I, Aonuma Shogo, shall rule Sazanami, returning it to greatness! As Kenta sputters and coughs behind Shogo, the others (except Ryūjin, Otohime, and Kairyuu) make their way down the hill, reaching the gleeful fish just as the Kyogre slams his fins down, waves crashing onto Sazanami in continuous surges. Peals of thunder drown out screams of panic as soldiers from all sides of the struggle desperately try to flee to higher ground… including those wearing Shogo’s emblem. : Hrm. (raising his voice) Excuse me, powerful and awe-inspiring Ōnamazu! I completely respect you and your incredible actions, and I realize that it might be a bit hard to control your greatness (as I struggle with the same sometimes), but could you perhaps try not to drown my army in your attacks on the enemy? : Drown your army? This thing is going to sink all of Sazanami! : Nonsense -- in fact, ludicrous! Ōnamazu would never be foolish like that! : This idiot… : Brlpttee blur brpey'tr bztnnz, breze bruplinr blzzsh. : Shogo, you-- : I think you have no right to speak in front of my ancestor, considering what your family did to him. : (interrupting) What we are trying to say is please, look around you! Look at your assistant, for god’s sake! What more proof do you need? Shogo narrows his eyes, glancing behind him as Kenta is helped to a sitting position by Alaric and Wei-Guang. Perhaps it is the image of Pokémon from three different nations working together that spurs him, but Shogo frowns introspectively and tentatively paddles away from the shore, shouting at the massive fish beyond the harbor. : Great ancestor, I understand you are enraged by the sorry state Sazanami is in and the incompetence of MOST of its people and leaders. However, I shall make all of this right so please sto-- The Kyogre lets out a mighty cry: a shriek of incredible strength that makes the waves around it ripple from the soundwaves. It slams its fins and body onto the sea, tidal forces cascading with greater frequency onto the island, catching those attempting to escape in their watery embrace. : Ōnamazu, you have to-- Craning its neck, the Kyogre raises his fins, bringing up pieces of rock from the ocean floor. It sends the stone chunks flying, rocketing them into the hill, the town… Pokémon just trying to live... : Stop! You are destroying EVERYTHING! : (sinking slightly) No... this cannot be right… While Shogo struggles to comprehend the truth, the Kyogre’s bulging, amber eyes shift towards the haphazard group on the hill. It can see the ivory sea dragon who sealed it away last time and a certain Hariyama as well -- anger swells -- and it shrieks again and starts to move towards them! : Brepll brup. Brll blarpr bzlltln blt btz blabpetpbltn. : It’s coming for us, be ready for an attack! Katsumi moves forward, inhaling and exhaling, stoking the fires in her belly. Everyone else braces themselves, realizing that none of them have the long-range moves able to make a dent on the creature… except for Isas who curses under his breath as he realizes what he must do. Raiju lifts his head up at Isas’ signal, steadying himself as pieces of his armor fall away. Sparks rise up from his fur, juggling the pendants previously attached to his armor in a flurry of magnetism. Fangs bared, Raiju howls into the storm -- and heeding his cry, a lightning bolt strikes down onto him, bright light consuming the hound. But instead of crisping him, Raiju emerges in his Mega form, pendants forming an electrified ring around his head. Isas, meanwhile, throws several pale blue stones onto the ground; they start to glow, floating slightly as he draws his sword. The oddly-engraved blade sparks as he swings it, his thumb triggering a secret button on the hilt, and six metallic extrusions pop out from the sword. Isas holds the sword with both hands, charging the weapon before shooting out a bolt into the heavens. The same lightning bolt that transformed his assistant also hits his sword, and the engravings shimmer with a vivid blue light, matching the stones that buzz to life. Suddenly, the stones arc into the sky and dive under the water, sending a magnetic barrier up in front of Ōyamazumi, momentarily blocking it from proceeding. The beast bellows, thunder answering it, and Isas and Raiju speak in unison, completely in sync. & : Normally we’d have our army supercharge our attacks so we never run out of electricity, but you so kindly provided us with a proper storm. God or not, we’ll see how well you handle lightning, fish! Ōyamazumi’s gleaming eyes widen, as if it heard their challenge, and it flings his fins, smashing the magnetic barrier like it was nothing. Rearing back, the monster prepares another attack -- just as Wakana soars towards them, landing in front of Sho. : Sho, Hoori and Manami are nearly here, and with them are-- : Oh my goodness!! : Here it comes!! Katsumi launches a torrent of flames towards the Kyogre, the blaze taking a five-pronged shape -- Isas and Raiju fire lightning bolts from sword and mouth respectively -- and Ōyamazumi pulls pieces of earth from the hill behind the group and tosses them down upon their heads. The Fire Blast is smothered by the rocks, leaving Katsumi to stagger back exhausted, and Isas and Raiju rush to destroy the rocks before they land, sending jolt after jolt into each stone. But as the Rock Slide continues to fall, Ōyamazumi inches closer, no energy can be spared to stop its advance, and all hope seems lost… An inferno of blue fire crashes into the water, steam erupting into Ōyamazumi’s face, stunning it for just a fraction of a second! In that same instance, cracks form on the land in front of the group, rock walls spiraling up and blocking the Rock Slide, and a rush of wind (courtesy of Shino) flings the last stones back into the hill from whence they came. The rocky walls crumble back into the earth just as Kairyuu glides over their heads, encased in a vivid red light and wrapping himself in a chokehold around Ōyamazumi’s left fin. A Blizzard spreads in a wide circle from the Kyogre, knocking Kairyuu off, and Ōyamazumi rotates to face the Outrage-fueled Gyarados in battle, hardly paying any attention to the white-feathered blur circling around its head: just minor nuisances to the true revenge waiting for him on the hill. Those on the hill, however, had other things to occupy their attention as well, including one very indignant elderly woman hovering towards them, suspended in a watery bubble... : (shaking her head scoldingly) You foolish child! : (finally snaps out of his funk and swims towards the bubbled fish) G-Grandmother?! W-What are YOU doing here? : Cleaning your mess, as it would appear. (sighs) However, this is no time to sit and gape. We must now deal with the consequences of your mistakes. As Shogo winces, a Typhlosion charges into view, fiery collar surging with blue flames -- obviously the source of the impressive fire attack. His flames shift to their usual orange color as he gruffly shouts orders to a small group of Pokémon who follow him to the hill. : A’right, get Ryūjin and Otohime behin’ cover! We can’t let that monst’r reach ‘em! (oofing as a small turtle shoves past him) Watch it, small fry. : Sorry, sir. (He reaches the priestess’ side, staring at the injured Lugia wide-eyed.) Otohime-sama, are you alright? : I am well, Hoori-san. : (blinking, a headache gripping her forehead) A-At least as well as I can be… It is Father you should be concerned about. : (hovering shortly towards her grandson’s dazed assistant) Kenta-san, could you help these kind Pokémon deliver the Dragon Lord and Priestess to safety? For better or worse, you appear to be the one servant who remained at his leader’s side. Shogo gawks again, spinning around; sure enough, none of his soldiers are in sight, either lost to Ōyamazumi’s wrath or run away, abandoning him like the mad general he is… And as activity bustles around the hill, Katsumi and her warlords and assistants working alongside the newcomers to hide Ryūjin and Otohime behind a hastily-assembled rock wall, four ‘mons watch from a distance away, an odd sensation of “being left on the sideline” gripping their minds. : Now I know how Nicholas feels… : What’s that, sire? : Nothing… though I can’t help but wonder whether we’d be a help or a hindrance in this effort. : I’m leaning towards the latter. : Gotta agree with Ju on this one. (He peers at Wei-Guang, snorting out a puff of smoke) You’ve been awfully quiet, Emperor. Aren’t planning something in that strategic head of yours, are you? : … Sazanami has nothing to fear from Gāng Tiě any more. Not since that abomination demolished my fleet. : Does that mean you won’t be conquering Sazanami? : … Yes. That is what I mean. : Nothing like some divine intervention to stop the best laid plans of foolish old men, eh Grandfather? : Keep your judgments to yourself, boy, I am not in the mood. And yet, the corners of the Emperor’s lips twitch a bit as he speaks to his grandson, too subtle for anyone to notice. The foursome turn back to watch the proceedings on the hilltop -- and Alaric is suddenly tackled from the side, yelping in a very unkingly manner. Gawain growls, ready to fight off his lord’s attacker… only to stop when he recognizes the Umbreon currently squeezing his father in an energetic hug. : DAD!! Thank GOODNESS you’re okay!! : Yeah, we were sure you’d bitten the dust for sure. : Guess my prayers for drowned frog weren’t heard after all... : (gasping) N-Nic! Too -- t-tight! : Ah! : (releasing Alaric) S-Sorry, I’m just-- : I know -- and I’m happy to see you as well. : You’re… not angry? : We’ll discuss your many instances of disobedience once we get home. With your mother. : But enough of such things. I see our citizens have arrived safely with you, but where have Kamen and Kaito gone? Not to mention the bug sisters? : Aoi and Kyo are back with Isas’ gadget carts, making sure no looters try to take them. : Kamen made a buggy beeline for Sho, dropped us like a bad habit, the jerk… and Kaito, well, I helped get Wakana to show him where the other heirs and Sara had hidden themselves. Pretty sure he wanted to be their guard, in case someone tries something stupid in the aftermath of that giant fish’s attack. : You were “pretty sure”? : Hard to tell sometimes, but he was pointing rather aggressively, so yeah, I was pretty sure. : … Now that that’s answered, tell us: what happened at the Numa no Ha hideout? Did you find out the traitor’s identity? Before Alaric’s question can be answered, his (and the others’) attention turns towards the submerged beach, where Ōyamazumi and Kairyuu butt heads, the flying sea serpent struggling to keep the much-larger fish back. As that same feathered blur from before swoops around the Kyogre’s eyes, distracting it, Shogo cries out, a marked note of despair evident in his voice. : It’s USELESS -- HOPELESS! If even the guardian of the Dragon Palace can’t hold th-that MONSTROSITY back, what can WE do?! (paddles about in a panic) Grandmother, please, HELP, what should we DO?! : Shogo, listen well. (waits for Shogo to face her) Your army has abandoned you. The one you thought was faultless is in fact the destructor of the world. : Are you trying to make me FEEL BETTER?! : However -- while you were wrong about Ōyamazumi, you still have a chance to make things right, both for your mistakes of the present and past. : … : This applies to everyone here. All of us had a hand in the tragedy that has befallen Sazanami today, but do not abandon hope. It is not too late to set things aright. : The Sea Sage is righ’. My men are helping evacuate ev’ryone from the battlefield -- (drilling Wei-Guang with a stare) -- no matter what side they’re on, and Yagami and Kairyuu are out th’re doing all they can to keep that great beastie away. But I’m not testin’ fate on how long they can hold out, so we need to decide on a course of action an’ start moving immediately. : No offense, but who are you to be dishing out orders? : Bál, one of the International Guild’s leaders -- and that will have to do. : With my lord’s life on the line, I need more than th-- : We don’t -- hav’ -- TIME! If Yagami manages to survive his run-in with the ocean titan out th’re, then he can vouch for me, but for now, let’s get back to business. : If any of you hav’ ideas for how to stop this mess, it’s time to speak up… Otherwise, Sea Sage Manami, you know the most abou’ Kyogre, you can fill in some blanks. : Yes, of course, though truthfully I wish I could have anticipated my grandson’s foolhardiness and gotten here sooner… but no more of that now. We must first protect Sazanami before we appoint blame. It is more important to make sure events go different in the future. : If there is a future. : (clearing his throat over Bon’s comment) Please, Manami-sama, continue. : Thank you. Besides wanting to speak with Shogo and fulfilling Minoru-sama’s summons, I came here because, in truth, I had foreseen the possibility of this taking place. The awakening of Ōyamazumi, Ryūjin being injured: I believe, Omori-sama, you must have shared these fears with me. : I would have hoped that we would resolve the situation before the seal broke. : If you knew about this being a possibility, why did you never speak up? : Seems like quite the major issue to conveniently forget to mention. : I did not believe we had so little time left. The seal is powerful, and Ōyamazumi would not be able to return unless calamity struck from many sides. War, lack of faith, even murder: none of these would be horrible enough to break the seal. : I clearly underestimated the amount of corruption the people had fallen to, and the strength of the seal holding up after so many years. : But then, that is not necessarily true, Omori-sama. The seal is forged by very ancient powers; even if Ryūjin would fall and the people of the land be corrupted, the seal would, while weakened, not be frail enough to break on its own, not as long as Ōyamazumi remained in slumber. : Then how did this happen? : Easy. Someone meddled with it. : But who could do such a thing? What ‘mon would have the power, not to mention darkness in their heart, to pull off that kind of feat? : While I do not know who is behind it, I think someone tampering with the seal is the most likely explanation. They corrupted the land and its people over a course of many years, and then lured the patron to the field of battle, where they knew he would be stricken down, affected by the corruption of the people and the land itself. : Whoever is behind this, in the Lord of the Dragon Palace’s absence, then went to the seal and woke Ōyamazumi, and the seal was broken by the raging god from the inside. Manami’s grave words settle heavily over the assembled ‘mons, and the silence is punctured by sounds of Ōyamazumi’s and Kairyuu’s battle in the water. On top of the hill, Ryūjin’s wounds have been slightly healed, blood no longer dripping profusely, and the Lugia manages to stand, walking around the rock wall towards the group. : You are correct, Sea Sage. This is the only explanation. : (slithering out from behind the wall) Father! You mustn't move! : I need to get back to the temple; I have been gone for far too long. I worry that awakening Ōyamazumi is not the only thing these heathens were after… : Look, Ryūjin, you wan’ to get to your temple, you’ll have to go through THAT thing. Despite what ‘mons here call you, you’re no god and in no condit’n to fight. Jaws drop throughout the group -- but instead of ripping the fire weasel’s head off, the Lugia… chuckles? : Blunt as ever. Though someone with your temperament does not strike me as the worshipful kind. : I’ve met a couple so-call’d “myths,” and most of them have jus’ been legendary pains. But that’s neither here nor there -- let’s just agree you can’t defeat Ōyamazumi in a fin-to-wing brawl. So what can we do instead? : We re-seal it! : Kid, do you see Ōyama-whossit out there? He’s not just gonna go back into the seal just ‘cause we say “please”! : And yet, that is the best course of action. : Seriously?! : Does he look like he’s jokin’? Nevermind, don’t answ’r that, no time for your snark. We’ll need to split up into three groups: one to attack the beastie to slow it down, another to build up defenses and mak’ sure it doesn’t destroy anything else, and another to fix Ryūjin up enough so he can employ the seal. : Wait a moment! You forget, there is a specific relic we need to succeed-- : Father, you don’t mean, the Tide Jewels? : I understand, lord kami. If we too can control the water around it, then sealing it shall become much easier. : But Father, who shall wield them? I have both of the jewels, but I must concentrate solely on healing you--! : Calm yourself, my daughter. There’s another who can use them in your stead… Hoori-san, emissary of the Dragon Palace, will you do this for me? : ME?! : Uhmm, Ryūjin-sama, I-I don’t know if I can... In the distance, the Kyogre roars, and Hoori’s head shrinks a little into his shell, feeling the eyes of everyone placing their hope squarely on his tiny back… but Otohime’s gaze is warm and comforting, and the Wartortle calms himself with a short sigh. : Very well, I shall try. What do I need to do? : Wait for my signal then hold the Tide Jewels aloft. What will happen afterward shall change history. : But that won’t happen ‘till we slow that monst’r down! C’mon all of you, let’s split up and get to work!